Even From a Dark Knight a Little Light Must Shine
by 1Superman4Me
Summary: Nori Kent, A.K.A Ottergirl, gets some surprises on the Watchtower. But one of them may be a surprise for more than just her. Sequel to When Changes Happen. Warning: Mentions child abuse. One-shot and epilogue.
1. Chapter 1

It's just another day on the Watchtower for me.

Yeah, I said Watchtower. I'm (still) a junior member of the Justice League. Probably should tell you a few things about myself, shouldn't I?

I'm Nori Kent. Right now I'm in my Ottergirl uniform. I have an I.Q. of 175 and I'm 16 years old. I was 12 when I got my high school diploma. I have considered taking college classes but, since work keeps me busy, that's easier said than done. Besides being a hero, I'm a junior reporter for the Daily Planet.

As for my family, well, there's my Pa, Clark Kent. He's a hero too. Yeah, he's Superman. Boy, that sounds almost nonchalant, doesn't it? Maybe it's because I'm used to it. Being a hero runs in my family, so there's that. My Aunt Linda, Linda Lee, that is, goes by Supergirl. My grandparents, Jonathan and Martha Kent, well, since my Pa said they're responsible for making him who he is, they're heroes to me. That's most likely due to the fact that my Mom put me through what can only be described as hell.

When I was 12, Pa found me with 4 broken ribs and a cut on each front limb. Those wounds were from her. Oh. I should probably go back and explain why I said front limb instead of arm. You see, I was in Otter form. While I'm in that form, my senses tend to be more acute. I have good senses as a girl too. Otterness and all.

Otterness is a word I made up. I have an otter's tail which is probably the main reason she hated me so much. Note the fact that I said hated. She's dead. I really don't like remembering her. More about myself...Oh.

I'm claustrophobic. Small spaces bring up really bad memories for me so, that's why I have it. It's not as bad as it used to be. I don't hyperventilate nearly as much as I used to. This will probably make sense but I like sushi, especially shrimp. I also really like being in water which definitely makes sense. I've said that it feels like home to me but, when I'm in Otter form, it feels even more like home. I'm also a big reader and writer. With an I.Q. as high as mine the fact that I like to read probably shouldn't come as much of a surprise.

As far is writing is considered, I keep a journal even though I don't find the time to write in it every day. Like I said before, work keeps me pretty busy. My favorite possession is a cockle shell that used to belong to my Father. I barely remember him so I think it's awesome having it. When I place it to my ear, for an unknown reason, I hear a message from him in Otter. I understand and speak that language fluently. So do Pa and Aunt Linda. That's definitely a good thing when you take into consideration it's all I can speak while I'm in Otter form. The fact the language comforts me is also a plus. It's O.K with me that my grandparents can't speak it because they're two of the nicest people I know. I may not know that many people but still.

As far as the matter of friends, there's Lois and Jimmy. Don't tell Lois that I like Jimmy better, O.K? Not only is he a good friend, he's also the first person I rescued as Ottergirl. Since he's a photographer, you can see how my uniform looks. You can also see the ocean blue and purple streak in my hair. That streak's become popular by the way. Ocean blue is my favorite color but, obviously, I wanted to add purple too.

I can't believe I almost forgot to mention the fact that my first friend is Flash. Perhaps I had other things on my mind. That's understandable right? However, he's not on the Watchtower right now.

Before you ask, no, I'm not alone on the the Watchtower. But over the P.A. system I hear a message that makes me worry and for good reason.

A green kryptonite alert.

Please don't say it's Pa. Please.

I look inside the Medbay and a nervous, scared, in Otter, whisper comes from me.

"[Pa are you alright?]"

I feel a hand on my shaking shoulder. I turn around to see...

Batman?


	2. Epilogue

I wasn't really expecting Batman but I do know he's one of Pa's closer friends. I feel like I should talk to him.

"Do you think he'll be O.K? Please tell me he'll be O.K."

Say something. I'm feeling really anxious right now.

"He should be fine. I've know him long enough to tell you that."

I nod nervously. "I'm still scared." "I know what he is to you, so I don't blame you for feeling scared." "Do you get scared when stuff happens to people that you're close to?" "To be honest, yes, sometimes I do." "Even you can get scared?" "Even me."

I've never seen Batman like this before. Not sure whether that's a good or bad thing.

"What are you scared of?" "Not much." "Yeah, I kind of thought so. You do the scaring instead. Scare the criminals with your glare and, probably, a few other things." "A few items in my utility belt when put in the right place can scare criminals." "I kind of thought so." "Were you a child abuse victim?" "Where did that come from?" "Not sure why but I wanted to change the subject. That was a rhetorical question Ottergirl. Your hyper-vigilance attests to the fact that you were."

I sigh. In a small voice, I reluctantly admit that it was. That it was at my Mother's hands.

"And your Mother was..." "Jenny Phillips. Can we not talk about her? I still have nightmares about what she did." "You're claustrophobic too, aren't you?" "How do you know these things about me?" "I've been called the World's Greatest Detective. But since I know Superman's secret identity, I know what yours is too. You're Nori Kent." "Ottergirl on the Watchtower. I seem to remember you establishing a rule along those lines." "Good point. Nice to know you've been paying attention." "Give me some credit. I've been a hero for quite some time now." "Since you were 12." "Uh huh. I suppose it would be pointless trying to hide something like that from the World's Greatest Detective."

I see a half smile make its way on his face.

"Very smart. Then again, you do have an I.Q. of 175." "Who tipped you off?" "I know a lot about Superman so, as a result of that, I also know a lot about you. Both in and out of the uniform. I figured that out fast. But I don't know much about you. Maybe it's because I'm not much of a detective. Since you already know about me, can you tell me about yourself?" "That seems fair. Unlike Superman, I work alone." "Right. I have heard about Robin. You do not work alone." "I don't, do I? There's been more than one Robin."

My eyes widen.

"You thought there was only one?" "Well, yeah, for a second, I kind of did. How many are we talking about?" "The current one is my third." "You should be so proud." "Guess I should. There's also Red*. I also have people in Bludhaven, Gotham's sister city. Nightwing, Ghost**, and Oracle. Oracle leads a team called the Birds of Prey." "Then you definitely have reason to be proud."

The conversation may be keeping be distracted but I'm still feeling nervous about Pa. I can't seem to help it and who could blame me. At least, there's not that much Kryptonite. I guess Pa noticed me because, in an effort to ease my nervousness no doubt, he smiles. I smile back at him, still feeling nervous.

"Are you sue he'll be O.K, Batman?" "Yes I'm sure. I've known him for a long time."

I'm still shaking a little bit. I find myself wanting...No, needing a hug really bad.

"I'm still scared though."

I nervously look around the Watchtower, starting to feel so scared that my eyes well up with tears. I try humming my no-fear song but it doesn't seem to be working.

Batman obviously picked up on my fear. Again, he places his hand on my shoulder. That doesn't seem to help too much.

"Everything will be alright."

My eyes widen again.

"You know the song too?" "World's Greatest Detective, remember? I don't sing though." "Didn't really think so. You don't really look like a singer. No offense."

He nods as if to say None taken. That's good. I don't like offending people.

I blink my tears back and, unable to contain my nervousness any longer, race inside the Medbay. Pa's finished being tended to so I run into his arms.

He smiles as he hugs me. He also thanks Batman, who nods as if to say that he's welcome.

I feel certain of one thing. Even from a Dark Knight a little light must shine.

* * *

*see A Song in Gotham  
**see Invisible Justice


End file.
